The development of a computer assisted medical decision system for the purpose of improving the effectiveness and quality of emergency and critical care is proposed. The major component tasks are: 1) the medical research by which elements of the history, findings or physical examination and laboratory and physiological measurements which constitute the basis for problem identification and selective treatment are identified and cataloged; 2) the statistical analyses by which procedures for medical diagnosis are optimized; and 3) the design of an operational computer and data management system, including an efficient data structure, by which interactive exchange of information with the clinical staff is facilitated.